Act of Demon
by bombom5677
Summary: One shot. A run away Angel and a Demon. A chase between cat and rat.


Rin and Len standing over the twisted figure, contemplating what should be their next step.

"It's broken." Rin said with a sad face, golden color brows frowning together. She crossed her arms together and pouted. Len sigh, he lifted his skinny left leg and kicked the figure's head. A loud thud was heard, but the figure did not inched a bit.

"I guess so." Len said in a non-melancholy voice. He sound rather distant and cold. He was going to leave the figure alone but then, Rin bring her chest to her knees and starts to panic, " Do you think we did it too far? I thought he was going to give us some information about the Angels. It seems like this method doesnt work for humans." Rin is deep in thoughts, maybe she should try a different approach back then, so that this human would slit out any information that he withheld. Len just shrugged his shoulders. "Let's go, we need to report to Luka." Rin stood up and patted her dusty bright yellow dress, "Yeah!" Dark bat like wings were spread across the night sky. In a blink of an eye, they were gone, leaving the twisted figure lying there.

"Listen to me, you got to run, as far as you can!" Meiko held the trembling girl's face. Her turquoise eyes looks like a deer caught in the headlights, her face is as pale as snow. Meiko squeezes her, giving her assurance, "Wait until Lily comes and get you at the Angel's Gate." The turquoise hair girl nodded her head furiously, tears was forming inside her eyes. "Keep yourself under the radar no matter what. We will meet again." Meiko give a soft kiss on the girl's forehead. Meiko picked up her sword and spun her heels, her heavy armour made soft metal noises.

Just as Meiko was about to leave, a blurred black figure jumped out from the bushes onto Meiko. With her quick reflexes, Meiko was able to dodge the ambush but she didn't see another attack was coming from her back. A kick was flying towards Meiko's slender neck and it hit her very hard and Meiko passed out from the heavy blow. "She was fast." Rin shook her leg. Both Rin and Len standing over Meiko. Another pink figure descended from nowhere, landing beside Meiko. Luka clicked her tongue. She grabbed Meiko's brown short hair and lifted her head to take a look.

"You will not harm her." A stern and trembling voice coming from the side. Luka stared blankly at the tealed hair girl. Miku found her voice, stern. She's surprised where does all this courage or confidence come from. She's standing in front of the devil, what more the devil's daughter, heir to hell.

"Bold." Luka smirked. She was amused by this tiny figure. She loosened her grip on Meiko and toss her aside, Meiko flied in air and her body crashed onto the tree bark. "Daughter of the God of Light. Running away from your sins." Luka snapped her fingers, a yellow coloured old scroll appear between her fingers. " Treason to the Sky Eden. Punished to hell for eternity." She reads the words on the scroll clear and loud, to make sure Miku hears it herself. " Stop running away, that makes you look really bad, as the daughter of God of Light." Miku bite her lips. She stepped a few steps back but two childish voice startled her.

"Nononononono. You don't get further than the line we just drew. Nope you don't." Rin shakes her head furiously holding a wooden stick when she says so. Miku peeked down, she saw a sand line was drawn, right where her feet is stepping on "She's damn right." Len was sitting on a tree branch, eating an apple.

"Now. Come. Angel." Luka extended her hand.

"I didn't kill the God nor overthrowing the Sky Eden. I'm not guilty and I was framed." Miku said in a very angry tone, like a wounded hound snarling against all its enemies.

"Framed." Luka eyes darkened. "Pfft. We will listen to your trial in hell." She forcefully grabs Miku hand and a small puff was heard. Upon their touching, Luka hands was revealing its true colour and form. Demons hand. Long and black with creature like claws.

"The touch of an Angel will make Demon fall, I guess its true to some extent." Luka grinned. Miku struggled in Luka's strong grip. Luka forcefully used the demon's whip to tie up Miku's wrist and carried her on her back. Rin and Len chuckled, they had opened up the portal to hell. "Here we go princess~" Luka adjusted Miku who was lying on her shoulder and step into the portal to hell.

Lily is sitting on the Angel's Gate, observing what happened in the jungle. She swings her hand and the fog in front of her disappear.

That was what happened before Miku was being dragged to hell. To be precise, now Miku is lying on the demon, Luka's bed.

"Well?" Luka grabbed both of her hands with subtle force, with tenderness, placing it on top of Miku's head. Her hand was no longer demon like. Miku was staring back at her. "God damn, you are born a demon, in a wrong place." Luka licked her lips, her eyes filled with lust. Miku break free from Luka's soft grip, she slightly push away Luka's face. "Geez. You are like a sex driven puppy."

"I was expecting my reward." Luka rolled her eyes. "Imagine all the troubles I had to go through just to put you on my bed." Luka shook her head and stared at Miku's naked back. She unconsciously licked her lips again. Miku walked towards the window and stared at the crimson moon. She grinned like a cheshire cat.


End file.
